Catastrophe
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Ciel is unamused with Sebastian's obsession with cats.  Especially not when more keep showing up in the mansion by some unknown means.


I couldn't resist the urge. Manga!Seb. and anime!Seb. fawning over cats and kittens made me write it. I laughed when in the anime Ciel called Sebastian a neko baka. Fluff near the end with Ciel and Sebastian.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

-x-x-

The whole investigation was turning out to be a dead end. Ciel Phantomhive frowned. He would have thought that Sebastian would have been able to come up with something. Maybe what they were investigating didn't even exist? "Sebastian, are you certain there are no leads?"

"Ohh...young master..."

At first, Ciel thought that Sebastian was having an orgasm or something from the sound he was emitting. That, coupled with the fact that his butler had said his name made Ciel a bit uneasy. Ciel turned around a little apprehensively, before sighing at the sight that greeted him. Sebastian fawning over a litter of kittens in the corner of an alley. The mother cat was grooming herself, while the five tiny kittens mewled around her. Ciel sighed. Why was it that whenever he was busy, there were felines around to distract his butler? Ciel needed to get Sebastian away from the accursed cats, and quickly, before it was too late.

"Ahh~. such beautiful fur..." Sebastian was down on one knee and petting the purring mother cat as the kittens wandered around aimlessly in the snow,"...Young master..."

"Absolutely not, Sebastian." Ciel said immediately. He wouldn't have these creatures in the mansion, aggravating his allergies.

Sebastian turned concerned eyes to his obviously unhappy master, "Young master, it has started to snow. Perhaps we could keep them until the cold has passed?"

Ciel blinked. He hadn't realized that it was snowing. He looked from Sebastian, who was still watching him expectantly, then to the cat and her kittens. Ciel blew a heavy sigh of annoyance. He was going to regret this, "Fine, but keep them in your room. I won't have them wandering the mansion."

Sebastian's eyes brightened and he scooped the felines into a box he had found nearby. He removed his outer coat and covered the box to keep the animals warm and dry. Sebastian smiled at Ciel, "The snow is getting heavier. We should return to the mansion, young master. I shall prepare tea upon our return."

"Yeah." Ciel said, turning and heading in the direction of the carriage.

Sebastian followed, carrying the box of purring felines carefully, casting an occasional look down at it. They were very adorable.

-x

The rest of the day passed without incident, and Ciel didn't see any cats around the mansion. He wasn't sneezing, meaning Sebastian had actually kept the felines in his room. Everything was just fine until the night, when Ciel awoke in the middle of the night with a stuffy nose.

"Atchoo!"

Sniffling, Ciel blinked sleepily, wondering why he felt as if his allergies were kicking in? And then he heard it. Purring. Sitting up slowly, Ciel squinted into the darkness of his room at the bed he was sitting on. He could make out a few darker spots on the bed, and all the bundles were purring. Cats. All around him, one being so bold as to sleep nearly on his pillow. "Sebastian!" No response. Ciel scowled. Since the eye patch was off, Ciel's right eye glowed, "Sebastian. Come here right now."

No sooner than the order had been made, Sebastian suddenly was in the room, holding a candle, illuminating the bedroom in a soft glow. Sebastian offered a short bow, "What is it young master? The hour is late."

Ciel, in response, pointed at the four cats purring away on his bed accusingly, "I thought I told you to keep them in your room Sebastian. Away from me." His words were lost on the demon as Sebastian had moved forward, one hand reaching out to squeeze a paw pad of one of the cats lying down gently. Ciel was tired and miserable feeling with his allergies, so he wasn't in the mood to deal with Sebastian at the moment. "Sebastian, this is an order. Take these cats out of my room."

"Yes, my lord."

The glow of the candle suddenly vanished, and Ciel heard Sebastian picking up the cats. Then, he was gone. Ciel then realized that his bed covers were covered in cat hair, but was too weary to make Sebastian come back and change the bed covers. Ciel instead opted to kick and push the covers off, deciding that Sebastian could change it before bedtime the next day. Ciel settled underneath the remaining sheet on the bed, curling up under in in order to stay warm. He made himself as comfortable as possible, before falling asleep, head buried half into the pillow.

From the corner of a room there was a gleam from eyes, watching the sleeping Ciel with faint amusement. The boy was shivering beneath the thin sheet, despite it being fairly warm in the room compared to outside. Shaking his head, Sebastian draped a new bed cover over the sleeping Ciel, before leaving the room.

-x

Ciel woke up in the morning feeling warm, and realized sleepily that at some point during the night Sebastian had laid a new bed cover over him while he had been sleepy. Ciel snuggled further into the sheets and his pillow as Sebastian had just come in and opened the window curtains, "Young master, are you awake?"

"Nnn."

"Now, now young master, you need to get up."

"..."

-x

While Sebastian had his hands full trying to wake Ciel, he hadn't realized that another presence had entered the mansion unannounced.

Grell Sutcliff wandered around the mansion, until he found a door, which happened to be Sebastian's room. Hearing something inside of the room, Grell decided to see if it was Sebastian. It was earlier in the morning after all. Grell checked the door handle. Open. Grinning, Grell threw the door open, exclaiming, "Sebas-chan~!" Silence. Grell glanced around the room, realizing that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Instead what he saw was a lot of cats wandering around, resting on the ground and the bed, playing with cat toys. Grell was surprised at the sight, not noticing when a few cats left the room.

Disappointed that Sebastian wasn't there, Grell closed the door. Regaining his smile, Grell flounced off, "Sebastian! Where are you~?" Grell had finished his work for the day, so William wouldn't notice his absence until the next day. Or at least, he hoped.

-x

Finny found a cat hiding out near the kitchen, Meyrin, one in where she was supposed to do laundry.

"Where are they all coming from?" Meyrin wondered, while Finny petted the cat in his arms.

"I don't know, but they're cute."

"Hey! Keep them outta the kitchen!" Bard said, shooing out a few cats that had found their way into the kitchen. "Geez! We don't need cat hair in the food."

Tanaka was seated nearby, sipping tea and stroking a cat that had settled on his lap.

-x

As the other servants were preoccupied, Sebastian had to go answer the front door of the mansion, where Lau, Ran Mao and Undertaker were. Sebastian allowed them in, if only because he felt that Ciel needed to deal with something other than constantly scowling at him for bringing in cats.

Ciel came into the main entry, and, seeing the three visitors Sebastian had allowed in, was about to say something, when a cat crossed his path, followed by three others as they made a beeline toward Sebastian. Ciel twitched, "Sebastian..."

Lau smiled at the sight of the cats, and then Ciel's eventual sneeze, "Ah ha, I thought you didn't like cats. Right, Ran Mao?"

Ran Mao nodded.

Ciel sniffed, as another cast brushed up against his legs, "I don't, I...I..atchoo! Get away!" Ciel moved away from the cat, and was frustrated when it and another cat started to follow him. "Sebastian!"

Undertaker was crouching and running a finger along one of the cats' backs, "Nice kitty~."

Sebastian was having a hard time hiding his smile at the sight of several cats meowing and purring and trying to brush up against a very upset Ciel.

"A...A..." Ciel sneezed harder this time, and he sent a malevolent glare at Sebastian, about ready to take the eye patch off, when he remembered that Lau and Ran Mao were there. In any case, he hadn't needed to bother with an order. The cats scatted as Grell suddenly dropped from the second floor, and threw himself at Sebastian with an elated cry. Ciel watched in amusement as Grell used a net he had set up to catch him and Sebastian. Ciel shook a bit, trying not to smile at the sight of Grell draping himself over Sebastian in the constrained space. Oh, he would have loved to get a photo of that to bother Sebastian with.

"My, my they are pretty high up now, aren't they?" Lau said airily as he glanced up to watch the ensuing struggle.

Undertaker was oblivious as he continued to pet the cat.

Ran Mao had wandered over to Ciel and caught him in a hug, preventing him from escaping curious cats.

"Wah!"

Lau tsked, "Now Ran Mao, that isn't a very nice thing to do to the earl." He didn't make a move to stop her, however.

"Lau..." Ciel growled in annoyance, before sneezing again.

-x

William T. Spears prided himself in being able to adapt to any situation he was faced with. Unfortunately, there were some things that William hadn't ever foreseen. It was...unexpected, yet he should have known by now that anything involving Grell would be unexpected. William had gone off in search for the troublesome red head when he had realized that Grell wasn't at headquarters when he should have been. William sighed and adjusted his glasses as he tired to find words to speak to a guilty-looking Grell. William chose for the moment to ignore everyone else in the room. After all, the reaper was probably responsible for the scene he had walked into. William fixed his gaze on Grell, "Grell Sutcliff...just what are you doing?"

Grell smiled hesitantly as he leaned up against Sebastian, who was attempting to rip open the net but was having trouble with Grell draped over him. Grell couldn't keep eye contact for long and looked away, "N...Nothing, William."

William narrowed his eyes, "Did you slip out of your work again?"

"What? No! I finished it!" Grell responded immediately, sounding offended.

William's response was to use his deathscythe to cut the net from the ceiling, freeing the two inside.

Sebastian dodged out of Grell's reach, pleased when William grabbed the red head.

"Ah! W...Will~."

William had Grell's arms pinned behind his back, and led the protesting Grell toward the front doors of the mansion, nodding to Ciel on the way, "Pardon my intrusion." William left the mansion with the unhappy, struggling Grell in tow.

Ciel by now had managed to free himself from Ran Mao's grasp, and took it upon himself to shoo everyone out. He spotted Undertaker leaving with the cat he had been petting. Ciel sniffed. Well, one less of the creatures to worry about. Once everyone was gone, Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian, get those cats out of here." Ciel watched silently as Sebastian reluctantly put the cats outside.

-x

Ciel went to bed, exhausted from the day's events. Sebastian had just left the bedroom and Ciel closed his eyes.

"Meow."

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he glared at Sebastian, whom he could make out in the darkness of the room, "Sebastian..."

"Yes, young master?" A candle near the bed lit, revealing Sebastian staring down at Ciel calmly.

Ciel was smirking a bit as he patted the bed, "If you're going to act like an animal, then lay down here."

Sebastian blinked, giving Ciel a faintly amused look, "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

Ciel's eye glowed, "Now, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." The tail coat was removed, and Sebastian plopped down onto the bed, facing Ciel, looking at him as if to ask what next.

"Turn over." Ciel watched Sebastian turn so that his back was to him, "..."

"Young master?"

"Quiet. I'm going to sleep," Ciel responded, "Stay where you are." Tugging the sheets up around himself more snugly, Ciel closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Sebastian stayed where he was until he deduced that Ciel was asleep, before turning over so he could watch Ciel sleep. He was rather cute when he was asleep. Almost like a cat. "Heh." Sebastian put out the candle in the room and settled back down on the bed, to wait for Ciel to wake up.

The next morning...

Ciel awoke to feeling warm, and snuggled closer to the heat source. Sebastian must have brought extra blankets with him. Since Ciel hadn't been bothered to wake up yet, perhaps he'd sleep a little longer.

"Young master? Are you awake?"

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Sebastian pertering him now? And why was his voice so close by?

"It is already morning. You should get up so that tonight you can be in bed at a reasonable hour."

Ciel thought about feigning sleep, but decided that Sebastian would be able to tell. Ciel opened his eyes, before stiffening, realizing then that he wasn't huddle up next to blankets, but Sebastian's chest. "Sebastian, why are you on my bed?"

"You ordered me last night sir. As such, you were shivering, so..." Sebastian drifted off with a teasing little smile.

"Ugh..." Ciel said in response, silent for a moment as he thought.

Sebastian assumed that Ciel would want breakfast, so he made as if to get out of bed. He paused when Ciel latched onto his shirt sleeve.

"I want to sleep a while longer. Lay back down."

Sebastian appeared faintly surprised, but lay back down, this time on his back. He felt Ciel curl up against his side, and couldn't help but compare Ciel to a cat again. Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair in amusement at the thought.

"S..Sebastian. What are you doing?" Ciel waved the demon's hand away.

"My apologies, sir. I couldn't help myself."

"Meroww."

"..." Ciel twitched. Sebastian was probably trying to...Ciel frowned as a paw prodded his back gently.

"Meow."

Ciel sneezed into the blankets, before scrambling on top of Sebastian to get away from the purring cat. Ciel waved a hand at it vigorously as he settled down onto Sebastian's chest, "Go! Shoo!"

The cat arched its back and hissed, before it lept off the bed.

Ciel sniffed, and then froze, realizing where he was. Avoiding Sebastian's face, which no doubt wore a smirk, Ciel spoke as if nothing were wrong, "When is breakfast, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sat up, holding the surprised boy, "I'll get breakfast ready soon. You should change out of those clothes, young master. They'll have cat hair on them. You don't want to aggravate your allergies." A devious smile, "Would you like me to groom you first beforehand?"

"P...Put me down!" Ciel demanded, flushing faintly. He pouted in irritation when Sebastian merely pattered his head, still smiling.

"But young master..."

"Now, Sebastian."

Sebastian reluctantly set Ciel down and made as if to help Ciel change clothing, when Ciel waved him away again, "Go get breakfast ready. I can get changed myself."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian turned and left the bedroom. As he walked down the hall toward the kitchen, Sebastian saw several casts headed in the direction of Ciel's room. Sebastian smiled in amusement as he continued on his way. The young master never said to get all of the cats out of the mansion.

A moments silence, then...

"Sebastian! I thought I told you to get these animals out of my mansion! Atchoo!"

"Meow!"

Sebastian concentrated on making breakfast. It seemed like today would be another interesting day.

-x-x-

This was just going to have Ciel and Sebastian in it, but then other characters decided to show up while I wrote it. I really hope in the manga that Ciel will confront Sebastian about the kitties that were hidden in the closet. XD


End file.
